justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JDLover12/Funny Pauses
This was all inspired by PewDieFern, Imagoat, Stanley56, and TheChibiKing. All credits go to them. Yes, you are allowed to make your own in the comments. New pictures will be added daily! CAPTION CONTEST #1 I have finally reached 180 funny pauses! It's time for a contest! You have to find a funny caption for this picture: Whoever has the funniest caption will be the winner! Their prize is that their caption will be used for the picture! Results Only two people participated, thank you Coolharry64 & KieRor098 for participating! 1ST PLACE: KieRor098 2ND PLACE: Coolharry64 Funny Pauses funnyshot1.png|P1: I am a robot. I will destroy you. P2: HALP GET AWAY FROM MEH!!!!!!!1!1111!!! funnyshot2.png|P1: Wait there was a camera recording us this whole time?!! P2: WHAT THE HECK?!!!! funnyshot3.png|Look, it's a pointless object on the ceiling! funnyshot4.png|Who the heck are you? funnyshot5.png|2swaggy4u funnyshot6.png|Hi ma! funnyshot7.png|Oh noes I'm gonna b late 4 werk!!! funnyshot8.png|Oh look a penny! When the rain.png|P1: Where are we? P2: I have no idea... Funnyshot9.png|Hit the dab! Funnyshot10.png|WAT DID U SAY ABOUT MAH FABULOUSNESS?!!!!11!!!1!111!!!11!1!!! Flashdancegloveglitch.jpg|Wait... Y IS MAH GLOVE RED?!! IT UZED 2 B GREEN BUT NAO ITZ RED! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHDUIAEW8R93Y457638256YRY8EUWRHYFYU!!!!!! Funnyshot11.png|STAHP RIGHT THERE!!! Funnyshot12.png|Now watch me whip! Funnyshot13.png|SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! Funnyshot14.png|PLZ LORD FORGIVE ME FOR THE SINS THAT I HAVE MADE!!! Funnyshot15.png|trollololololololol I am dog Funnyshot16.png|Oops I farted! Funnyshot17.png|No flash photography plz! Funnyshot18.png|P1: Is it just me or is it getting hot in here? P2: Tell me about it! Funnyshot19.png|P1: What's going on? P2: Nothing much... Funnyshot20.png|Hey look it's that pointless object that the When I Grow Up coach was looking at! Funnyshot21.png|HALP I'M BEING STRUCK BY LIGHTNING!!! Funnyshot22.png|Force field activated! Funnyshot23.png|trollololololol I look like I'm in Dance Central Funnyshot24.png|wat? Leekglitch.png|Look a blue feather in the sky! Funnyshot25.png|STAHP TALKING I HAVE A HEADACHE! Funnyshot26.png|Fab pose Funnyshot27.png|OH MAH GAWD I HATE PAPARAZZIS GET AWAY FROM MEH!!!!!!!! Funnyshot28.png|You are not allowed to pass! Funnyshot29.png|FUS RO DAH! Funnyshot30.png|U mad bro? Funnyshot31.png|Wait did I mess up? Funnyshot32.png|Oh so NOW you think I'm sassy? Too late for that! Funnyshot33.png|U wanna fight me? Funnyshot34.png|Ugh, I can't stand Donald Trump anymore! Funnyshot35.png|Oh no I forgot to do my homework! Funnyshot36.png|Out of mah way! Funnyshot37.png|Nope! Not happening! Funnyshot38.png|Now watch me nae nae! Funnyshot39.png|KAMEHAMEHA!!! Funnyshot40.png|Aw crap my shoe's untied! Funnyshot41.png|OH GAWD I'M GONNA FALL! Funnyshot42.png|U WOT M8? Funnyshot43.png|Mah back itches. Funnyshot44.png|Oh no the cops are here! Funnyshot45.png|Can you say that again? I couldn't hear you. Funnyshot46.png|Never noticed I had a glove... Oh well. Funnyshot47.png|I'm watching you! Funnyshot48.png|trollololololololol I stole a move from Futebol Crazy Funnyshot49.png|Where am I? Funnyshot50.png|Never noticed I forgot my shoes... Funnyshot51.png|HADOUKEN! Funnyshot52.png|Talk to teh hand!!! Funnyshot53.png|Ready to fight! Funnyshot54.png|omg I think I'm having a heart attack! Funnyshot55.png|FIRST!!! Funnyshot56.png|*throws Blue Shell at Dance De Bakōn dancer* NOBODY F***ING CARES!!! Funnyshot57.png|Um teacher I need to use the bathroom!!! Funnyshot58.png|So, ur saying that JD2017 is real? Let meh check the wiki to find proof. Funnyshot59.png|That face you make when you can't handle onions but you don't want to cry. Funnyshot60.png|OH MAH GAWD JD2017 IS REAL I THINK I'M GONNA THROW UP!!! Funnyshot61.png|That moment when you have to be stuck in school for 7 hours. Funnyshot62.png|What? Did I do something wrong? Funnyshot63.png|Wait... is that a flying cow? I thought that was only in Imagoat's funny pictures blog! Funnyshot64.png|P1: I don't believe you. P2: YOU'VE GOTTA BELIEVE ME THERE WAS A FLYING COW IN THE SKY!!! THE CAN'T GET ENOUGH COACH SAW IT!!! Funnyshot65.png|ELECTRIC POWERS ACTIVATE!!! Funnyshot66.png|Fingers to the sky! Funnyshot67.png|P2: I am going to haunt you in your sleep tonight... P3: Uh... Funnyshot68.png|Get out of here snow! Funnyshot69.png|My armpit smells bad? Doesn't smell bad to me... Funnyshot70.png|Free hugs! Funnyshot71.png|P2: Make one more move and my army of hot girls will attack you! Funnyshot72.png|*sings Lean And Dab* Funnyshot73.png|BUY MY VEGETABLE JUICE OR I'LL FORCE YOU TO!!! Funnyshot74.png|What's wrong bruh? Funnyshot75.png|Look at mah muscles Funnyshot76.png|P3: P4, can you see that flying cow up there? P4: Yeah I can, P3! Funnyshot77.png|STOP! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!! Funnyshot78.png|There's a fly on my hand, screw it... Funnyshot79.png|That face you make when the person sitting next to you annoys you. Funnyshot80.png|Did I just hear someone fart? Funnyshot81.png|It's a rescue chopper! Hey! Down here! I need to get back home!!! Funnyshot82.png|Never noticed the Wild Wild West Extreme coach was in my neighborhood... Funnyshot83.png|This is so confusing! I can't read Roman Numerals! Funnyshot84.png|2strong4me Funnyshot85.png|I'm so tired... Funnyshot86.png|I need help pushing this box! Funnyshot87.png|I'M GONNA DO A CARTWHEEL!!! Funnyshot88.png|Oh god not the cops! Funnyshot89.png|What did you just say to me? Funnyshot90.png|Bruh really? Funnyshot91.png|Free kisses! Funnyshot92.png|I GOT A MIC! Wait, it's not real... Funnyshot93.png|If you don't wanna see me without my jacket on, I advise that you look away... Funnyshot94.png|Neon powers activate! Funnyshot95.png|Stop making fun of my new look or I'll kill you. Funnyshot96.png|There is no way I am doing that! Funnyshot97.png|I think I have my shirt on backwards... Funnyshot98.png|What are you looking at? Funnyshot99.png|*starts singing I Have A Bad Case Of Diarrhea* Funnyshot100.png|P1: Can you believe we are the 100th pause on this blog? P2: Can you not act so excited over it? Funnyshot101.png|Oh come on! Why does it have to be the cops? Funnyshot102.png|The face you make when you get caught for doing something you weren't supposed to. Funnyshot103.png|I'm too tired to dance... Funnyshot104.png|What do you mean I look like a guy? Funnyshot105.png|I HATE WATERMELON!!! *kicks* Funnyshot106.png|I'm coming to get you! Funnyshot107.png|HOLD MY HAND MODE ACTIVATED! Funnyshot108.png|Really #thatPOWER On Stage Mode P2? Hold My Hand mode didn't appear since JD3. Funnyshot109.png|Oh crap I almost forgot it also happened in The World Is Ours! Funnyshot110.png|I am boss Funnyshot111.png|U think dis is funny now, don't ya?!! WELL IT'S NOT BRUH! Funnyshot112.png|Look, it's the old JDNOW starbar! Funnyshot113.png|I can't look now, P1, I'm too busy trying to show you the pictograms! Funnyshot114.png|ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!!! Funnyshot115.png|Wait, why is the word "Perfect" here when I'm supposed to be dancing? Funnyshot116.png|Ooh, a nickel! Funnyshot117.png|Look, a flying cow! Funnyshot118.png|*starts doing The Chicken Dance* Funnyshot119.png|Hey, smell my armpit! Funnyshot120.png|Wait did I just step in dog poo? Funnyshot121.png|Nu nu nu, u are doing it whether u like it or not. Funnyshot122.png|ARMPIT SMELLING TIME!!! Funnyshot123.png|I can do The Chicken Dance better than that Movement Is Happiness dancer. Funnyshot124.png|HI MOM! I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM ON JUST DANCE I AM SUPER EXCITED TO DO THIS!!! Funnyshot125.png|What? Flying cows are impossible! Cows can't fly! My mind must have blown up... Funnyshot126.png|That face you make when someone doesn't like Just Dance. Funnyshot127.png|OMG A SPIDER!!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!! Funnyshot128.png|Really? First flying cows, and now Trump Drones?!! WHY?!! Funnyshot129.png|I think I ate too much... Funnyshot130.png|Mah shoulder is swag Funnyshot131.png|Just look up! Funnyshot132.png|Teacher I need to ask you something! Funnyshot133.png|Don't listen to that Black Widow dancer, I am the one that does the best Chicken Dance! Funnyshot134.png|*starts singing Whip My Hair* Funnyshot135.png|The word "Perfect" while I'm dancing? Why? Funnyshot136.png|Don't mind me, I'll be sleeping here until Donald Trump loses the election... Funnyshot137.png|*starts singing Oops!...I Did It Again* Funnyshot138.png|You are not allowed to make fun of me while I'm dancing. Funnyshot139.png|DROP THE MAMBO'S SWAGNESS ACTIVATED!!! ♫oooooooooooohhhhhhhhh♫ Funnyshot140.png|No photos while I'm dancing plz. Funnyshot141.png|That moment when you discover your glove while talking to someone else. Funnyshot142.png|I see what you did there! Funnyshot143.png|Never noticed this effect on me... Funnyshot144.png|So flying cows are real... Funnyshot145.png|I guess the nail person was right! My nails were a mess! Funnyshot146.png|You're mine, Alfonso Signorini dancer! Funnyshot147.png|Hold on, let me smell my armpit first before you ask me out. Funnyshot148.png|Stahp talking to meh! Funnyshot149.png|So wait, Macarena P4 wants to f*ck me?!! Funnyshot150.png|I DON'T WANNA F*CK MACARENA P4!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! Funnyshot151.png|When you fart so hard that your clothes flap. (Caption Credits Go To Dance4Life628) Funnyshot152.png|Do you really want to get started on that subject? Pls nah. Funnyshot153.png|2tired4me Funnyshot154.png|Pls God tell me why I have ugly clothes!!! Funnyshot155.png|Why is there a swarm of flying cows in the sky? Funnyshot156.png|♫STOP! HAMMER TIME!♫ Funnyshot157.png|I'm looking for those Trump Drones that are spying on me. Funnyshot158.png|Don't you dare talk to my imaginary hand puppet like that! Funnyshot159.png|I'M COMING FOR YOU... Funnyshot160.png|Really? That Jin Go Lo Ba Dancer joined Imagoat's Imaginary Hand Puppet Running Gag? Funnyshot161.png|Don't talk to me like that. Funnyshot162.png|#SWAG Funnyshot163.png|That face you make when you are on a really high roller coaster and you are afraid of heights. Funnyshot164.png|You wanna smell my armpit? Funnyshot165.png|So wait, Taste The Feeling Alternate joined the Armpit Smelling Running Gag? Funnyshot166.png|I've got my eye on you! Funnyshot167.png|Punch the sky! Wait, is that a swarm of flying cows in the sky? Funnyshot168.png|What? Did I do something wrong? Funnyshot169.png|Stop! Funnyshot170.png|Nu nu nu, I am not the dumb one! Funnyshot171.png|And looking to your left, you can see me insulting the Superstition dancer. Funnyshot172.png|I'm so fab. Funnyshot173.png|NUUUUUUUUUU NOT MY HAT! COME BACK! Funnyshot174.png|SOMEONE FIND MY HAT! PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!! Funnyshot175.png|You did what?!! Funnyshot176.png|WHY DO I HAVE TO LOOK AT THESE LYRICS!!! Funnyshot177.png|I never noticed these two pictures before... Funnyshot178.png|And now these two? Funnyshot179.png|Hey! Throw the ball over here! Funnyshot180.png|Why are there Trump Drones flying in the sky? Funnyshot181.png|OH GOD NOT THE TRUMP DRONES! (Caption Credits Go To KieRor098) Funnyshot182.png|I'm so sick of these running gags. Funnyshot183.png|It's that pointless object again! Funnyshot184.png|I AM GONNA PUNCH YOU!!! Funnyshot185.png|I HAVE A KATANA AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!!! Funnyshot186.png|STEAL THIS KATANA AND I'LL KILL YOU!!! Funnyshot187.png|Wow, a flying cow! Funnyshot188.png|♫Break it down, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!♫ Funnyshot189.png|I don't want to talk to you anymore. *dabs* Funnyshot190.png|I'm dancing in the rain. Don't make fun of it. Funnyshot191.png|Oh God there's Trump Drones spying on me! Funnyshot192.png|The rain turned golden, wow... Funnyshot193.png|And now there's more Trump Drones?!! Funnyshot194.png|Now there's flying cows in the sky?!! Funnyshot195.png|The golden rain turned my dress gold, haters back off. Funnyshot196.png|What? Is there something wrong with my hair? Funnyshot197.png|I'm so cold... Funnyshot198.png|The flying cows are back? *gives middle finger* Funnyshot199.png|You wanna Chicken Dance battle me? BRING IT ON! Funnyshot200.png|Come on! I'm the 200th funny pause and now I have to go to the bathroom! Funnyshot201.png|You're lucky my glove didn't glitch this time! Funnyshot202.png|My hair is so fab. Funnyshot203.png|Don't mind me, I'm just practicing my Chicken Dance to challenge Stadium Flow... Funnyshot204.png|Why do I see mini drones on the ground. WAIT! Are those Trump Drones?!! Funnyshot205.png|#GirlPower Funnyshot206.png|Trolololol I look like I'm doing a sweat routine. Funnyshot207.png|I may be old, but I still have my swag moves! Funnyshot208.png|That moment when you notice your glove while dancing. Funnyshot209.png|Wow, green stars! Funnyshot210.png|I am the traffic god, smell my armpit or be arrested! Funnyshot211.png|I have an army of dancing clones! Funnyshot212.png|Peek a boo! Funnyshot213.png|Oh man, that's just nasty! Funnyshot214.png|#IlluminatiConfirmed Funnyshot215.png|P2: Did your mama ever teach ya how to dance? P1: Whaaaaaaaaaat? Funnyshot216.png|P3: P2, Can you see those Trump Drones there? P2: Yes, I can! Funnyshot217.png|P2: Tag! P3: Oh come on! Funnyshot218.png|This box is heavy to push! Funnyshot219.png|P3: Oh no he's gonna tag me again! Funnyshot220.png|P1: Have you seen my muscles yet? P2: Stop being such a showoff. Funnyshot221.png|P1: I am a robot. I will- P2: Stop acting like Hit The Road Jack P1! Funnyshot222.png|DABBING: Candy P2 did it first. Funnyshot223.png|♫Wake up in the morning and I dab!♫ Funnyshot224.png|I MUST TELL YOU THAT JUST DANCE IS IN THE ILLUMINATI! Funnyshot225.png|Man Down in the background? I thought she wasn't in a Just Dance game yet! Funnyshot226.png|Guess what, I have an imaginary hand puppet. Funnyshot227.png|Come on, give me the free Just Sing copy! I'll pay you! Funnyshot228.png|Wait, my project was due today?!! Funnyshot229.png|Feel free to smell my armpit! Funnyshot230.png|Hi there cute bunny, you wanna check out my imaginary hand puppet collection? Funnyshot231.png|Even with this spotlight on me, I'm still cold... Funnyshot232.png|That moment when you run out of ideas for a caption. Funnyshot233.png|I can create circles! Funnyshot234.png|Why is there flying cows in the sky? Funnyshot235.png|Wow I can create pink triangles! Funnyshot236.png|#Dab Funnyshot237.png|Too sexy to go to jail Funnyshot238.png|I am strong. Funnyshot239.png|I am the zombie god! Funnyshot240.png|Look, I changed colors! Funnyshot241.png|*does Running Man Challenge* Funnyshot242.png|P2: So how did your vacation go? P3: I bought this invisible ring cuz it was the lowest price there. Funnyshot243.png|P1: Is there somethin' wrong with mah hand? P2: Bish pls Funnyshot244.png|No more talking pls Funnyshot245.png|I guess the cops showed up cuz I was being sassy... Funnyshot246.png|Don't mind me, I'm just pulling my hair off... Funnyshot247.png|I'LL BREAK YOU IF YOU TAKE MY NUNCHUCKS!!! Funnyshot248.png|P2: OH GOD P1 IS TRYING TO PULL OFF MY SHOE!!! Funnyshot249.png|Please God just end this fight already! Funnyshot250.png|Derpy smile mode activated! Funnyshot251.png|P2: I WILL PUNCH YOUR FACE!!! Funnyshot252.png|P1: Wait, hold on, since when is there a camera in front of us? P2: What camera? Funnyshot253.png|P2: And that's why 9 + 10 does NOT equal 21. P1: Ugh, learning is boring, I guess I'll stare at this word... Funnyshot254.png|P2: OH GOD HE'S DOING IT AGAIN!!! Funnyshot255.png|Wait, we already did the Kamehameha thingy on this blog? Funnyshot256.png|Dat face tho Funnyshot257.png|What's up with these running gags? Funnyshot258.png|And looking up to the ceiling, you can see the pointless object that the When I Grow Up coach saw. Funnyshot259.png|The face you make when you see a hot girl in the mall. Funnyshot260.png|Come on! Why did the cops show up?!! Funnyshot261.png|How did I grow another arm? Funnyshot262.png|I'm the REAL Chicken Dance master! Funnyshot263.png|You thought I was dancing to Lips Are Moving? Then you shall smell my armpit as punishment! Funnyshot264.png|Wait, you said I was supposed to dance to DJ Got Us Falling In Love? Funnyshot265.png|Nope! I'm not dancing to Mi Mi Mi! Funnyshot266.png|Wait, my shoe was untied? Funnyshot267.png|If you judge how I look, I'll give you a knuckle sandwich! Funnyshot268.png|It's so hot out here! Funnyshot269.png|So JDLover12 wants to take more funny pauses of me? Then he's gonna have to smell my armpit first! Funnyshot270.png|NEON PINK POWERS ACTIVATED!!! Funnyshot271.png|Hit the whip! Funnyshot272.png|Is that a flying cow? Funnyshot273.png|*Attempting to grab the disco ball* Funnyshot274.png|What? For the last time, I am not the pizza man!!! Funnyshot275.png|Come on! First Waking Up In Vegas's hat and now my pants?!! Funnyshot276.png|I have a yellow hand! Funnyshot277.png|P1: Ow! P2: Oh my God did I just bump into you? Funnyshot278.png|Even with black and white effects on me, I can still do the Chicken Dance better than any other person!!! Funnyshot279.png|I can do the Running Man Challenge better than that Gonna Make You Sweat dancer! Funnyshot280.png|P1: OMG GREEN SPARKS ARE GLOWING FROM MY BODY! P2: Woah! Funnyshot281.png|Mah back hurts Funnyshot282.png|Oh my God there are Trump Drones everywhere! Funnyshot283.png|P1: IT WON'T STOP!!! P2: So your back hurts? P3: Yea. Funnyshot284.png|P1: I em Godzilla! P2: OMG GET AWAY FROM US! P3: SHOO! P4: GOD SAVE US ALL!!! Funnyshot285.png|P1: OMG IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! P2: Ok we heard enough, P1. Funnyshot286.png|Wait, a flying cow? Funnyshot287.png|OH MY GOD THE POLICE ARE HERE!!! Funnyshot288.png|*Plays air guitar* Funnyshot289.png|I can't believe Donald Trump made it this far in the election! Funnyshot290.png|GOLDEN CHICKEN DANCE ACTIVATED!!! Funnyshot291.png|Wait, why do I have a glove? Funnyshot292.png|I have magic powers! Funnyshot293.png|OMG MY HEART!!! Funnyshot294.png|When you plot something evil to the guy that bullied you in school. Funnyshot295.png|I can't stand these flying cows anymore!!! Funnyshot296.png|P2: You insult me, you smell my armpit! P1: What!!! Funnyshot297.png|What's up with this plain background? Funnyshot298.png|By fabulous, you must be talking about ME! Funnyshot299.png|I want you to smell my armpit! Funnyshot300.png|Practicing my Chicken Dance skills... Funnyshot301.png|Can't believe we didn't get revealed at E3... Funnyshot302.png|And looking up, you can see a swarm of flying cows. Funnyshot303.png|P2: Look! Down there is a Trump Drone! P3: *stares at P2's finger* Category:Blog posts